Celebrating Christmas: Digimon Style
by Tailmon16
Summary: This is just my short, fluffy, Taiorathemed Christmas fic.


Celebrating Christmas: Digimon Style 

Tailmon16: Once again, I apologize for not posting anything for so long. -- JadeFox, could you please do a disclaimer?

JadeFox: Tailmon16 does not own Digimon, and she got the idea for greeting the opposite gender on Christmas with a kiss on the cheek from one of the "Essential X-Men" comic book collections. Some of the outfits are based off the ones on a Digimon CD cover.

Tailmon16: Arigatou. On with the fic!! :) (By the way, it's set in 01)

On a crisp, clear December morning, Taichi woke up with a jerk and scrambled down the ladder of the bunk bed he shared with his little sister. "Hikari!! Get up! Today's the Christmas party, remember?" "Of course, silly", she said with a yawn as she rubbed sleep out of her eyes. "You were up half the night talking about it." Taichi blushed slightly. "Oh, yeah."

The two siblings had a quick breakfast (Taichi nearly spilling milk all over the table and himself in his exuberance) and were about to make a swift retreat to their room for party preparation when their mom called them. "Aren't you two going to wear those cute little Santa Claus outfits I made for you?" she asked in a slightly threatening tone. "Aww, Okaasan, do I have to?" Taichi whined. Hikari just cringed inwardly. Mrs. Yagami frowned at her son. "Yes, you have to, Taichi. They're far too adorable to sit in your closet until you outgrow them". Taichi gave a long-suffering sigh, but reluctantly put on the offending outfit. His outfit was a standard Santa Claus suit. It didn't look all that bad, until you saw his messy cocoa-brown bush of hair sticking out from underneath the hat. He had also flatly refused to take off his goggles. Hikari's outfit was a long-sleeved dress instead of a suit, accompanied by white leggings. "There! You both look absolutely adorable!" Mrs. Yagami said with satisfaction. Her two children just stared at her, sweat dropping. _Yama-kun is going to tease me forever about this stupid suit_ thought Taichi with dejected resignation. His attention refocused on his mother long enough to hear her say the magic words: "All right, you can begin party preparations now."

An hour later, the Yagami siblings looked with pride at their work. The apartment was now festooned with twice the previous amount of Christmas decorations. Christmas lights and tinsel were draped everywhere; wreathes dominated the wall space; poinsettias and red and green candles poked out of all available corners. "Ahh… Don't you guys think you, um, _overdid_ it? Just a tad?" Mrs. Yagami said with a sweat drop. "Nope!!" was the cheerful response from the intrepid decorators. "More is always better" Taichi stated with the confident (and misguided) assurance that only a goggle boy can possess. Hikari glanced up at the clock. "We finished in the nick of time, Oniichan! Our friends should start arriving soon." Right on cue, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" Taichi yelled. He sprinted to the door and came skidding to a halt in front of it, nearly giving himself a bloody nose in the process. Opening the door, Taichi sweat dropped as he heard his little sister give an exasperated sigh. "Konnichiwa, Taichi-kun, Hikari-chan!! Merry Christmas!!!" exclaimed the bouncy strawberry blonde girl standing on the doorstep. She was wearing an elf outfit underneath her pink coat. Like Hikari's, it consisted of a long-sleeved dress, hat, and white leggings. "Merry Christmas, Mimi-chan", Taichi and Hikari chorused with wide grins. Both of them were startled when Mimi gave Taichi a quick peck on the cheek. "Uhh .. Mimi-chan?" Taichi stammered. Mimi just gave him an odd look. "What? I thought you were _supposed_ to greet the other gender like that on Christmas." Now Taichi gave her a peculiar glance. "If you say so." _I wonder if Sora-chan knows that_ flitted briefly through his mind. He shook his head vigorously as if to forcibly remove the thought. _No, that'd be too much to hope for_. "I want to try it!!" Hikari said enthusiastically. "Oh no, you don't!" shouted Taichi, dragged back quite swiftly to the moment. "Aw, don't listen to your silly brother, Hikari-chan", Mimi said with a wink; "you can kiss whoever's your height". "OK!!" Hikari replied, grinning. Poor Taichi just whipped his gaze back and forth between the two girls, attempting without any success to figure out how the situation had been so smoothly taken out of his control. Unfortunately for him, the doorbell rang again. "I'LL get it!" he snapped.

He opened the door on Yamato and Takeru. "Merry Christmas, Yama-kun, Takeru-kun" he said, an ear-splitting grin forming on his face. "Merry Christmas" the brothers chorused. Yamato sniggered. "Nice Santa suit, Taichi-kun". Taichi twitched. "If you say that one more time I'll.." he muttered under his breath. "Merry Christmas" Mimi and Hikari said, and immediately landed kisses on the two boys' cheeks (Hikari on Takeru and Mimi on Yamato). Takeru went beet-red and Yamato just stared at Mimi as if she'd gone nuts. The older boy inched towards Taichi and whispered, "Is she _feeling_ all right?" "Yes" Taichi whispered back, rolling his eyes. "She says it's how you're _supposed _to greet the other gender on Christmas." Yamato also rolled his eyes. Then Taichi noticed that Yamato and Takeru were dressed identically in blue jeans and long-sleeved white T-shirts with little Christmas trees ironed on all over. "Aww, how cute, you and your widdle bro are dressed the same", Taichi said, his eyes dancing with mirth. Yamato glared at him. "Stuff it, Taichi!!" he hissed. Taichi just chuckled and noted with some amusement that Takeru and Hikari were already digging into the plate of Christmas cookies and chatting up a storm.

Then Sora arrived. "Merry Christmas, minna!!" she exclaimed cheerfully as she was welcomed with shouts of "Merry Christmas!" She noticed that Taichi was acting quite odd; he seemed to be hanging back in a corner, waiting for something with bated breath. Whatever it was, he relaxed after a minute, so she put it out of her mind. (Remember Taichi's earlier thought about Sora? ) Sora was wearing her usual blue jeans and a green sweatshirt with a Rudolph head iron-on placed on the front.

Koushirou and Jou showed up next, Koushirou wearing green sweat-pants and a red sweater with a Santa head iron-on, and Jou wearing a red-and-green version of his usual clothes. Of course, both were "greeted" by Mimi and Hikari, leaving both boys a bit …. flustered, shall we say? .. for a few minutes. After they had been given an explanation, Koushirou and Jou joined the rest of the Chosen Children in a rousing, boisterous singing of carols. (The gang's personal favorite is 'Jingle Bell Rock'). Then they just lounged around, drinking eggnog, gobbling gingerbread cookies, and having a good time just hanging out with each other. That was until Taichi got a very mischievous thought in his head. "Hey Sora-chan! Want to see my new soccer ball?" he asked. "Sure" she replied, not having any idea what was in store for her. She followed him into his room, where to her utter astonishment he whipped out some mistletoe from a hidden pocket inside his Santa suit and kissed her on the cheek. Sora's face went a very bright shade of pink. "Merry Christmas, Sora-chan" Taichi said, grinning in amusement at how much Sora was blushing. "TAICHI YAGAMI! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" she yelled, and began chasing him all through the apartment. The other Chosen Children just watched with dotted eyes and big sweat drops, because of course they had no clue what in the world was happening. Finally, Taichi and Sora stopped, Taichi laughing like a maniac. "You should've seen your face, Sora-chan" he chuckled, not at all perturbed when she glared at him. "Yeah .. well.." she muttered, blushing slightly again and avoiding eye contact with Taichi. Taichi just kept on grinning stupidly. "Yes? ..", he prompted. "Never mind!" she snapped. But from then on during the party she stayed near Taichi.

Tailmon16: Hope you guys enjoyed it. Sorry about the abrupt ending. Review please!!

Tailnmon16, TsukiNeko, & JadeFox: Happy Holidays, everyone!!


End file.
